1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular instrument panel, and more particularly, to a vehicular instrument panel in which a door portion can be easily cut away from an instrument panel for the inflation of an air bag upon a car collision.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional vehicular instrument panel.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional vehicular instrument panel 10 includes an air bag module (not shown) mounted in the instrument panel 10 to secure the safety of a passenger sitting on a front passenger's seat, and a door portion 20 formed on the instrument panel 10 at a position corresponding to the air bag module.
More particularly, when the door portion 20 is integrally formed with the instrument panel 10 made of a hard material, a tear line 30 is formed on an inner wall surface of the instrument panel 10 to define the door portion 20. The tear line 30 is a dotted line, along which recesses are formed consecutively.
If an air bag is inflated upon a car collision, the door portion 20 of the instrument panel 10 is cut away along the tear line 30 and is separated from the instrument panel 10. The air bag can be inflated through a hole produced by separation of the door portion 20, thereby preventing the passenger from colliding with the instrument panel 10.
In the above described conventional vehicular instrument panel, the recesses constituting the tear line of the door portion have the same shape as one another. Therefore, when the door portion is separated from the instrument panel, the door portion has an irregular cut starting point. This makes the separation of the door portion difficult.
Further, in the door portion of the conventional vehicular instrument panel, since the recesses of the tear line are formed by use of laser, the use of expensive laser equipment is inevitable, and consequently, the conventional vehicular instrument panel has a problem of high manufacturing costs.